User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Previous Discussions Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Is there a reason why "19" isn't an option or have you got a problem with prinny's age =D? 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 19 is that "limbo" age. It is reflected in the poll. :p 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ricey, you should have just rounded up like i did. :p 07:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll round down to even out your vote 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kittens Would you like to trade them? I have lots of really awesome kittens for trade, add me on XBL (My GT is UMADBRO? (aren't I original?)). Here is a sample of some of my sweet, kitteny goodness that could be yours: Yeah. Look at the kitten. He may seem slightly frightened, but I assure you that it is simply the prospect of increased inflation throughout the country that has him anxious. I take good care of my kittens. If for some bizzare reason you aren't fond of kittens, I also have lots of ham for trade. This is good stuff, I s**t you not. Look at that ham. You want it. You should trade me. For the ham. It will be the best day you ever have. Do it. 05:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) DISCLAIMER: This post, along with everything I ever say, ever, should not be taken at all seriously. My god I'm bored. :Throw in a bottle of Unicorn blood and you've got yourself a deal, mate. 17:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Done. :I recorded the sounds the unicorn made as it was dying, do you want them? 16:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Class mods I'll mess around with the class mods and try and get them to your specifications. It shouldn't be any trouble at all. Ok, I just looked at the actual skills and I'm not sure how to add different skills to class mods yet, but I will try. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ re: signature Ah, I didn't know that. That's exactly why I removed the image, as a matter of fact. Thank you. -- 17:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And another thanks for cleaning that up for me. :D -- 18:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, dear....i'm gonna get my a** chewed by a few people for doing this but I feel I must. This isn't actually fryguy42 it's his gfriend and I've been wanrned about "pretending to be him online" (which I don't) but the only two I have been in communication with until this point know it was me and not him. So here goes...... I get asked why I won't join in this whole gaming community thing and run with the boys. but HELLLLLOOOOO......look at all the creepers. Is To Catch A Predator aware of your page????? Not that I think you're underage by any means but look at all the stalkers???? I don't know how you do it. I wish you the best. Frychick :(The Evil Dr. F's note - Fryguy42 has been sacked) next next week's poll raz, would you care to do the honors? a "hottest male character" poll is only appropo. 05:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :(The E'''-''vil Dr. F's note - all choices will be mordy!) @fry: yes. @Mama: noo, he won't be ''all just most, but there will be other choices. :p 18:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. Mordecai 2. The Hunter 3. Mordy 4. Scooter. 13:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Very nice choices but you forgot "5. That guy with the bird." Avarice Ink 22:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Dirk Smallwood!! He's dreeeeamy. Daemmerung 00:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 6. CL4P-TP unsigned for anonymity (for anonymity) 7. (Badass) Lance Pyro. at least I didn't say moe. 08:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) and to keep the rest of the ladies around... 8. Marcus. 18:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 9. Truxican Wrestler- also happy early Bday razl. 19:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) We can't forget notorious ladies man 10. Miiiiiisterrr Shaaannk Avarice Ink 22:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 11. Hank Reiss (nice hat!) Avarice Ink 23:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Heyoo! 12. Steve Avarice Ink 23:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) YOU GUYS/GAL GOT IT ALL WRONG! Mr.Shank is the best -- 01:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I was too late....Crawmerax anyone? nothing like 4 claws of awesomeness 04:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC)(small doesn't work)Do robots even count in this category? should be in this weeks poll --> cybernetically hot! You sell kittens?? Quite amazing but here's a little known fact kittens and kunais do not mix... trust me keep kunais away from the merchandise... Avarice Ink 09:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I did not know what a Kunais was until a few hours ago. my ninja skills have grown weak. ;-; i dont like kittens, they are evil. '''specially that one as seen in this video. 00:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I have to disagree kittens are not evil (with the exception of the few evil ones out there) especially not ones that friends accidently kill on hallow's eve via kunai... >.> Avarice Ink 22:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Witchcraft How did you get small text to work again? Better yet, you and robot both got it working in my forum post. For the last few days it's been suspiciously...gone. Do you have magical powers? Or is this just some new wiki-fu I'm not familiar with? 11:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) the small text isn't working for whatever reason.. i just used the text. 13:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) dottwofivefour If you wouldn't have warned him, he would have been extradited to b&istan. It seems like he only pagewiped PART of the page, but that's normally something that would have probably gone on the Vandalism Report as opposed to a warning. But dropping the hammer on him now would hopefully be redundant though. 18:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Seems like I was right...The abover user is currently suffering from B&itis 19:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Is there some kinda rulebook? 19:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Saw your efforts toward the pictures. And just FYI, for something to actually get deleted, you have to use thanks for your help. 21:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) yeah i realized that several hours later.. i just haven't gone around to fixin' them.. :L 23:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I think I went over the pictures you did anyway and added the tag. Thanks for the help though, seriously. 23:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Just saying thanx I really believe that you are the best thing that has happened to this wiki in a long time. Every time someone needs help with something, you are right there jumping all over it. I could list many examples, but I want to keep this relatively short... Just wanted to personally thank you for that. 11:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :d'aww. i'm flattered. thankyou. (: 15:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, both of you are pure awesomesauce. Especially Raz with her uncanny ability to guess everything right....-- 02:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Unicorn land What happened to it? I can try to get some tweaked screenshots (never tried it before), like Hybrid did, for ya. I will try and mess with the PC_Tweaks and get some clear images. Which reminds me... you should get GotY for PC... Its cheap nowadays. I shoulda got the steam version but the disk will do for now. 08:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's hidden.. gotta edit, view source remove hidden code and preview. since i know there are some nosy peeps on here, they may have already figured that out. i may just remove the hidden tag thing all together... Anyways about getting the game for PC. my computer would explode if i tried to run any game on it, the stats aren't that great and the screen would look worse than my standard definition tele... so.yeh. :/ 15:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) That is sad... I will see about getting donations for a PC for you from the community. You only need like 300 and we can get you one online :) 16:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :nah, its alright. :P P.S. it seems that in the history, at least, I dont have access to the hidden tag. 16:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :yeah i just removed it, thats why the pictures showed up. 16:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just saying that it doesn't show up in the history. So I probably wouldn't have access to it if it was up. 16:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :hmm.. it was the that i put around it, called source note? instead of hidden.. i dunno. but the sliders up for everyone to see. >.> 16:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 360 Hey, Not sure if you'll see it here first or not, but I went ahead and added you on XBox Live. My GT is Wolf827 and I'm looking for people to do loot runs and harvesting and whatnot. Thanks in advance! BB2Si - Prelude 13:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :thanks for telling me beforehand. i usually ignore friend requests unless i remember playing a game with someone. 15:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Farmory run Sorry about dropping out on you earlier. I promised Whootsley I would dupe him some pearls and he messaged me he was on. If you ever want to do some more farming some time, hit me up. 23:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :oh, its fine dear. i figured thats what you were doing anyways. :P 16:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Just didnt want you thinking I ditched ya is all :) 20:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hammer Thank you for getting that image up. I think I smell another community project coming on... 14:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : I would imagine that you would follow it with an Crux image but I guess your forgot about it =P 15:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I dont really use Cruxes, but i do think it would be nice to know how many fixed spread pattern weapons there are so we can put up pictures of them since i didnt know about that until a few weeks ago.. 16:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Fixed pattern shotguns? Off the top of my head, it's the Hydra(have a pic up for that one), both Cruxes (no pics for both), the Friendly Fire (have pic), and the Hammer (have pic)...the only legendary shotgun that doesn't have a fixed pattern is the Jakobs Striker, I think. 16:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Dont forget TKs Wave. Horizontal line wave pattern. The Defender, Butcher and Maliwan Crux do not have a fixed pattern either, believe. 20:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes...a picture of T.K's wave would be nice...SO, we need: -TK's wave -Maliwan Crux -S&S Crux To anyone who will get this done, I'll give them a hug. 14:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Shank placement Couldn't it be the case that whoever managed to stab Mr.Shank (IN THE FUCKING SKULL, WHO GETS STABBED IN THE SKULL?!) managed to bifurcate his brain down the middle? That wouldn't cause brain damage, or death. 14:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :well i s'pose that could happen. If this were the case, wouldnt they suffer from multiple personalities since both sides of the brain can function alone? hmm, maybe thats why he wants to shank everybody... 16:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :: As far as split personalities go, I don't think that would result from physical damage to the brain. Maybe a section that didn't develop correctly or something. 18:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This user is an amateur brain surgeon... poll hiya, raz. you got dibs on this week's poll. would you kindly post up whatever it is you wish poll'd and i'll put it up at midnight, cst. gracias mucho. 17:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC)